Megaman Tempo/Character Gallery
THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION. PLEASE CHECK BACK LATER TO VIEW IT AT A SUFFICIENT STATE. The following are galleries for the large number of characters seen throughout the 10 games that make up the Megaman Tempo series. Any character currently either unillustrated or where their art is not currently available for viewing are shown to have a "No Image Available" placeholder. Characters will be listed by type and may appear more than once in separate galleries if they have filled multiple roles. NeoHunters No Image.png|Bias No Image.png|Cleric No Image.png|Commander Synth No Image.png|Dauber No Image.png|Echo No Image.png|Electronika No Image.png|Enjin No Image.png|Eve No Image.png|Formal No Image.png|Funk Boomboom Kuwanger.png|Kuwanger No Image.png|Lyric No Image.png|Mic No Image.png|Mono No Image.png|Pangolin Phono.png|Phono No Image.png|Stereo Megaman Tempo.png|Tempo No Image.png|Trance No Image.png|Zilch Poachers No Image.png|Baaaad Aries (Zodiax) No Image.png|Battering Ram (Sensiau) No Image.png|Blazing Firefox No Image.png|Crimson Herring No Image.png|Despair Bubonis (Sensiau) No Image.png|Dimensional Springbok No Image.png|Double Gemini (Zodiax) No Image.png|Drawn Wedgetang (Seaside Shore) No Image.png|Enditall Lemming No Image.png|Fair Scale (Zodiax) No Image.png|Fetch Redrover (Sensiau) No Image.png|Formal (Maverick Killers) No Image.png|Funk (Maverick Killers) No Image.png|Grazewound Neighsayer (Sensiau) No Image.png|Half-Full Aquarius (Zodiax) No Image.png|Hellion Babirusa (Sensiau) No Image.png|Hidden Caddisguise No Image.png|Immortal Nutricool No Image.png|Impulse Tigrrr (Sensiau) No Image.png|Innocent Virgo (Zodiax) No Image.png|Invader Zoean (Zodiax) No Image.png|Jumpstart Dragoon (Sensiau) No Image.png|Lance Seagoat (Zodiax) No Image.png|Laylow Halibot Looming Manta.png|Looming Manta (Seaside Shore) No Image.png|Lowblow Boxen (Sensiau) No Image.png|Magnum Myriapod No Image.png|Metal Cockatolis (Sensiau) No Image.png|Mischief Marmoset (Sensiau) No Image.png|Marozi[] (Zodiax) No Image.png|Parasail Olophus No Image.png|Pilot Naucrates (Seaside Shore) No Image.png|Pinch Crayster (Seaside Shore) No Image.png|Range Sagittarius (Zodiax) No Image.png|Reflex Mimosa No Image.png|Rhythm (Maverick Killers) No Image.png|Search Cobra (Sensiau) No Image.png|Sharp (Maverick Killers) No Image.png|Sledge Hammerhead (Seaside Shore) No Image.png|Sonnet (Maverick Killers) No Image.png|Sprint Harunner (Sensiau) No Image.png|Stampede Aurochs (Zodiax) No Image.png|Submachine Gull (Seaside Shore) No Image.png|Tease Premnas (Zodiax) No Image.png|Timbrrr Conifury No Image.png|Whip Vinegaroon (Zodiax) Repliforce No Image.png|1st Lieutenant Bonaparte (Replarmy) No Image.png|Corporal Barbastelle (Replarmy) No Image.png|Corporal Genet (Replarmy) No Image.png|Corporal MUSKrET (Replarmy) No Image.png|General Sur (Replarmy) No Image.png|General Tanker (Replinavy) No Image.png|PFC Conehead (Replarmy) No Image.png|PFC Coot (Replarmy) No Image.png|PFC Cresturnewt (Replarmy) No Image.png|PFC Dalmatina (Replarmy) No Image.png|PFC Gryllus (Replarmy) No Image.png|PFC Ragondin (Replarmy) No Image.png|Sergeant First Class Poodlemur (Replarmy) No Image.png|Specialist Flaktus (Replarmy, Replinavy) No Image.png|Albatross (Replairforce) No Image.png|Gymnogyps (Replairforce) No Image.png|Hammerkop (Replairforce) No Image.png|Iiwi (Replairforce) No Image.png|Myna (Replairforce) No Image.png|Pheasant (Replairforce) No Image.png|Ptarmigan (Replairforce) Zephyr Quetzal.png|Quetzal (Replairforce) No Image.png|Snipiper (Replairforce) No Image.png|Spoonbill (Replairforce) No Image.png|Takahē (Replairforce) No Image.png|Tanager (Replairforce) No Image.png|The Lovebirds, Austereo & Notusette (Replairforce) No Image.png|Urvogel (Replairforce) Doctors & Scientists Doctors & Scientists Botanical Sanctuary Botanists #Bio Crustacean #Lively Narica #Propulsor Cacomissile #Savage Lotor Earth Archaeology Society: Egyptian Archaeological Summit #Croctor Sobek #Dr. Amun #Dr. Thoth #Dr. Horus #Dr. Wadjet #Dr. Ubasti #Dr. Hathmet #Dr. Osiris #Dr. Serqet #Ra Data #Dr. Necromanubiser #Professor Fennec Marine Science Laboratory Biologists #Dr. Adelaide Kakinski #Shock Seabeast The Meldroid Project The heads of the project intended to finally beat the rampant viral outbreaks, headed up by the proud Dr. Merganser. #Alternate Trimorphodon #Carve Wittlestar #Co-Op Merganser #Gravant Guard #Modus Operandiaea Miscellaneous Doctors & Scientists #Cleric #Deforest Termight #Cheetur Mavericks: Recalled Surviving Lazaroids affected by the R Glitch (short for Recall), as seen in Mega Man Recoil. These Mavericks are specifically fought by Ray, during his (hidden) game. No Image.png|Covert Steel No Image.png|Defilade Tin No Image.png|Depth Titanium No Image.png|Ghost Mercury No Image.png|Intercept Aluminum No Image.png|Ordinance Lead No Image.png|Recon Copper No Image.png|Salted Brass No Image.png|Salvo Zinc No Image.png|Strategic Iron No Image.png|Surveillance Gold No Image.png|Tactical Silver Mavericks: Gothic Gothic Mavericks Those Reploids infected by the Goth Virus. Maverick King #Goth Maverick Vassals #Dekoi #Doubletake Goliathan #Messy Slimodon #Ktulu Maverick Lords #Dangerous Diatryma #Either/Or Feryops #El Fin #Lokos #Persuasive Seamonk #Replacement Changeling #Surprising Magathorium #Toggle Hypergriff Maverick Generals #_____ Ahuizotl #_____ Eurypterid #_____ Lystrosaurus #Ancient Medusagyne #Arsenal Cassowar #Auster Tanager #Badaboom Orthoflareas #Bamboozooka Pandarmed #Bio Crustacean #Boreas Ptarmigan #Brawler Cuttlefist #Circius Takahē #Clever Deinoknifus #Compensate Dingolem #Confused Hallucigenia #Copy Flea #Counterfeit Okapi #Crescent Kirin #Crybaby Mandragora #Deforest Termight #Divebomb Harpy #Doomsday Komodose #Douse Palouse #Dreadnought Coelacannon #Dunk Leosteus #Ephialtes Bakuma #Eurus Pheasant #Everywhere Leafhopper #Fiber Cranelight #Frenzy Fearanha #Frozen Hydroid #Gentleman Stickhopper #Glint Takin #Iapyx Iiwi #Impervious Griptodon #Laser Krill #Leap Ixalotriton #Lips Myna #Miasma Muskox #Molten Slug #Multiplicity Stork #Nocturne Potoroo #Overlooked Mite #Pain Lobster #Persuasive Seamonk #Petrol Petrel #Plagueis Thanatoad #Prickly Treehopper #Quick Ziphius #Resident Weevil #Rockroller Assaultasaurus #Rotate Gyraffe #Savage Lotor #Scud Pelican #Sever Diemetrodon #Shock Seabeast #Slippery Bunyip #Slumber Fly #Split Manananggal #Springtail Jack #Steam Typus #Stonecold Battlelisk #String Holothurian #Subsolanus Spoonbill #Sunburn Putchki #Swing Trunko #Taps #Terror Skink #Thagomiser Stegosour #Tropic Searofrysis #Unholy Ulama #Unkillable Kokanee #Unload Shardvark #Void Hunter #Vulturnus Gymnogyps #Wavemotion Cyclops #Wintery Yak #Xylostein Kappa #Yagi Xylotoles #Zephyr Quetzal Mavericks: Biased Biased Mavericks Maverick King #Gothias Maverick Vassals #Lolita #Modus Operandiaea #Nemesis #Pretentious Poodlemur Maverick Lords #Barbastelle #Ragondin Maverick Generals #Ambush Moliger #Ashen Fireweed #Awkward Cranetoad #Blunderbuss MUSKrET #Bossy Jackgrass #Breach Orcat #Clumsy Elephino #Freezerburn Duet (Freeze Chilapia & Burn Grilapia) #Gleek Gorillama #Mach Seaturtledove #Pop Stagpie #Propulsor Cacomissile #Rampant Loonicorn #Razoredge Skallop #Rebreath Axolotter #Seapunk Scorporpoise #Soprano Walrut #Squat Badgeroom #Swift Chimpala #Tantrum Sharkuckoo #Techno Woollybear #Thrash Buffaleo #Torpedo Barracuda #Twin Weapons #Voracious Swangler Mavericks: Relics Relic Mavericks The Relic Mavericks are Mavericks who have been infected by the Relic Virus—formerly referred to as the Sigma Virus. #Abusive Silverback #Balance Thoth #Boomboom Kuwanger #Bright Horus #Burly Parlangua #Chainsaw Snail #Chillax Penguido #Chopter Yellowjacket #Conjoined Wadjet #Drain Chupacogra #Excavate Armadrillo #Fever Ubasti #Groovy Amanita #Helios Sunflower #Immolate Phoenix #Killer Quickhatch #Lost Seadragon #Mason Ephippium #Mecha Nymph #Motherly Hathmetthumb|350px|[[Fever Ubasti, a female example of a Relic Maverick.]] #Nest Bumbler #Overkill Hydra #Pierce Serqet #Piston Styractuator #Pithed Croaker #Pollen Euglossine #Primordial Grootslang #Princess Honey #Pupate Splatterkiller #Queen Vespa #Ra Data #Return Necromanubiser #Sadistic Sobek #Scraper Trilobite #Scuttle Kraken #Sharpshoot Myrmecophage #Skid Shisas #Sting Wasp #Swarm Killbee #Timid Fennec Mavericks: Unclassified Unclassified Mavericks Mavericks who have yet to be classified as either a Gothic or Biased Maverick (all Relic Mavericks are determined upon initial conception). #_____ Arthropleura #_____ Crinoid #_____ Devil #_____ Grebe #_____ Hagrey #_____ Oarfish #_____ Solifuge #_____ Tardigrade #_____ Tunicate #Achtung Gearkat #Death Rattler #Detach Nudibranch #Gelous Amebozoa #Gluttonous Gulper #Indescent Skunkill #Mad Jackson #Puncture Thornhawk #Reentry Copepod #Riddleme Quail #Shrapnel Flaktus Miscellaneous Characters Characters who are not Maverick Hunters/Poachers, members of Repliforce, nor Mavericks. No Image.png|Assassin Spidsnuck No Image.png|Deadeye Chalazodes No Image.png|Etiquette Macadame No Image.png|Harvest Man No Image.png|Holojiro No Image.png|Leopardon Secret Daubentonia.png|Secret Daubentonia No Image.png|Unruly Pistachio Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Megaman Tempo Category:Galleries